


five people changkyun kissed under the mistletoe and one he didn't

by zombiepops



Series: [blank] plus one fics [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, M/M, Mistletoe, Multi, Rich Changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiepops/pseuds/zombiepops
Summary: Hoseok leans forward, pressing two small kisses to each of Changkyun’s cheeks before going for the big one on Changkyun’s lips. He pulls back a moment later.“Merry Christmas, Changkyun,” he says brightly, before stepping out from underneath the mistletoe. He hands Changkyun a business card with his number on it. “Call me sometime, I’d love to learn more about you.”“Okay,” Changkyun replies. He feels warm on the inside.Maybe Christmas parties aren’t all that bad after all.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk/Lim Changkyun/Shin Hoseok/Son Hyunwoo/Yoo Kihyun, Chae Hyungwon/Lim Changkyun | I.M, Im Changkyun | I.M/Everyone, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Jooheon/Lim Changkyun | I.M, Lee Minhyuk/Lim Changkyun | I.M, Lim Changkyun | I.M/Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Lim Changkyun | I.M/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Monsta x ot7
Series: [blank] plus one fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642699
Comments: 9
Kudos: 97
Collections: a very kpoppin christmas





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dominho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominho/gifts), [notakinnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notakinnie/gifts).



I - Hoseok

Changkyun really _really_ hates these types of parties—the fancy ones where his mother forces him to wear god awful suits and boring black ties and expects him to behave like a proper gentleman. Sure, he was meant to inherit the family business and the family fortune, but all of this? All of this fancy bullshit with ice sculptures, champagne, mini appetizers, and _mingling_?

Changkyun didn’t like it, even if it was a Christmas—no, _holiday_ —party.

But alas, he has to be here, due to the whole ‘he’s the heir to the multi-million dollar company and needs to leave a good impression on investors’ thing that his father loves to drive into his head every time he tries to be a _normal_ twenty-four year old. Hyunwoo had to be there too since he’s literally Changkyun’s bodyguard, but Changkyun can’t help but be upset and bored. Rich people parties weren’t fun for him. In fact, he’d rather be getting fucked up with Hyunwoo, Minhyuk, Kihyun, and Jooheon in his apartment than be here pretending to like these old creepy men and women.Minhyuk and Kihyun couldn’t even be there to hang out tonight either because of the fact that his father, purposefully might he add, stuck them on cooking and cleaning duty for the whole night—and Jooheon?

Let’s just say that Changkyun, quite literally, had to sneak Jooheon in through the bathroom window so he could be here.

Changkyun notices his father pointing someone in his direction, possibly another investor that would eye him up and down like he wasn’t anything more than a pretty face, and actively looks away from it. He sees Jooheon pestering the bartender, making a beeline for him so he could have someone to be around. He’s hiding from his parents, avoiding everyone that could possibly make an advance on him, but he wouldn’t be the one to tell them that.

He’s a brave boy—taking over this multi-million dollar entertainment company and all that—but he did not like getting unwanted advances.

“Excuse me—uh.”

“You must be Changkyun,” the very handsome, _very_ muscular man in front of him, said, “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Same,” Changkyun replies, “Sorry for reaching over you, I know that’s rude—”

“It’s totally fine.” The handsome stranger smiles at Changkyun, sort circuiting his brain because he’s been getting hit on all night by creepy men and old women trying to stake a claim in his life, but here this fresh drink of water was. “I was wondering if you would like to dance with me?”

Changkyun blinks and, instinctively at this point, checks him out. There wasn’t anything particularly off-putting about this man. He’s wearing a sleek black suit, jet black hair matching perfectly, and everything contrasts well with his somewhat pale skin. Changkyun really wants to dance with him, even though he’s afraid of making a fool of himself, but he realizes he doesn’t even know this stranger’s name.

How was he supposed to answer when his father looks at him in disappointment?

“I would love to dance with you,” Changkyun says, “But I would also love to know your name.”

“Of course,” the other responds, “Where are my manners? My name is Lee Hoseok, of Bebe Modeling Agency.”

“Of course you are,” Changkyun says lowly, quiet enough so that the man—Hoseok, as Changkyun now knows—can not hear him over the music of the room. “I’d love to dance with you, Hoseok.”

Hoseok gently grabs his hand, leading Changkyun away from the bar and towards the small group of people who were dancing to some Christmassy jazz number he didn’t particularly care for, but then it changes to something slower and Changkyun feels his soul leave his body.

“Tell me more about yourself, Hoseok,” Changkyun asks. Hoseok places one of his hands on Changkyun’s hip and the other on his shoulder. “What are you interested in? Why are you here?”

“Well, my situation is similar to yours in a sense,” Hoseok laughs, “I have the pleasure of running an entire business that was passed down to me by my father before he passed. I’m the oldest of two, so naturally, I was to inherit this large company.” Changkyun can’t help but notice Hoseok’s muscular build. It’s firm, solid, but somewhat comforting. Like Changkyun has experienced this before, being pressed up against Hoseok like that. Changkyun’s stomach twists into a knot thinking about it. “As for why I’m here, well, I think our companies can work well together. A joint-venture if you will. And what I’m interested in..that’s a loaded question. It has so many answers it’s hard to choose just one.”

Changkyun is speechless at that and just stares at Hoseok--takes him in.

“Changkyun, you’re staring,” Hoseok says.

“Sorry,” he replies, “So were you forced here by your mother like I was?” He probably shouldn’t have asked considering that was very close to home and possibly uncomfortable question to ask. But hey, small talk. 

“Of course I was,” Hoseok laughs, “Do any heirs or heiresses really have a choice when it comes to mixers like this?” Changkyun just looks at him. “What, do you think I have some nefarious plan that I’m trying to set into motion or something?”

Changkyun nods as the song begins to end because what Hoseok said had been undeniably true.

“Maybe you’re trying to learn all my company’s secrets and destroy me,” Changkyun sing-songs, body pressed flush against Hoseok’s.

“Maybe I just wanted to dance,” Hoseok replies with a small laugh. He smiles and, although his frame was rather large, it felt small and tiny—just for him.

“Wish granted then,” Changkyun says. He’s eased up a little bit. “And I didn’t even manage to step on your toes, look at that! Those ballroom dancing sessions sure came into great use.”

“Yes, they did.”

They keep each other company for the rest of the night, making fun of the rich and tragically entitles guests, tasting the strangest appetizers, and strategically placing themselves behind large pillars so no one could find them. Changkyun doesn’t know what to think of it really. In fact, he’s so distracted that he finds himself unable to think about anything at all. He’d be overthinking Hoseok’s intentions by now, truly he would.

They’re the last two out of the room when Hoseok stops him, a strange faint smile on his face. “Look,” he says, “Mistletoe.” And would you look at that? There it was: mistletoe. Changkyun thinks his parents should hire new decorators.

Hoseok leans forward, pressing two small kisses to each of Changkyun’s cheeks before going for the big one on Changkyun’s lips. He pulls back a moment later.

“Merry Christmas, Changkyun,” he says brightly, before stepping out from underneath the mistletoe. He hands Changkyun a business card with his number on it. “Call me sometime, I’d love to learn more about you.”

“Okay,” Changkyun replies. He feels warm on the inside.

Maybe Christmas parties aren’t all that bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Im,” Kihyun laughs, turning him around by the shoulders, “Changkyun.” Kihyun steps forward and winks. “Mistletoe.”
> 
> “Jesus,” Changkyun sighs. He smiles soon after. “You know what, fuck it.” He leans forward and kisses Kihyun. Of course—Kihyun being an asshole—opens his mouth and kisses Changkyun in a way that he could only describe as filthy. Kihyun opens his mouth slightly, so Changkyun can taste the sugar on his tongue. 
> 
> They’re interrupted by a loud sigh, Changkyun pulling back abruptly before looking to find out that it’s Hyungwon. He’s rather nonchalant for someone who’s just seen two of his friends almost make out and Changkyun’s eye widen. 
> 
> “Morning, Ki.” 

II - Kihyun

Changkyun barely dodges the mistletoe in the doorframe of his bedroom door, taking it and throwing it in the trash can before trudging his way to the kitchen. It’s nearly five in the morning and he’s awake, he can’t sleep, and he worries for later tonight.

Changkyun never really cared for parties. 

Changkyun feels like someone is out to get him. Really, he feels like someone out there really does _not_ care for him in the slightest. There’s probably a list somewhere, circulating with all the people who don’t like him—who call him an immature kid that has no business running a company and anything else along those lines. So it shouldn’t be _that_ surprising when he wakes up at five am to see Kihyun in a purple apron.

And not much else.

“Fuck Kihyun!” Changkyun exclaims, “Why the fuck aren’t you wearing a shirt?? Or pants?”

“I wasn’t expecting anyone to be in the kitchen this early,” Kihyun replies, watching Changkyun’s hand reach for a cookie.He waves his spatula at Changkyun, narrowing his eyes while Changkyun just stands there. “Don’t you even dare, Im Changkyun. I’ve baked a hundred and twenty cookies for this holiday charity drive your parents are putting together and I’ll know if one is missing!”

“You’re half-naked, baking in my kitchen,” Changkyun questions, “Wearing only socks? Why?” There’s a long pause where neither of them say _anything_ —they just stare at each other before Changkyun makes it even more awkward by saying, “If this is your personal private time thing, I can go.” The next thing Changkyun can process is the cookie being launched towards him like a projectile and Changkyun knows he can do one of two things: catch it and put it on one of the ludicrous amounts of baking trays on the counter or two, catch it and eat it.

Changkyun chooses the latter.

His eyes widen, biting into what considered to be the best Christmas cookie he’s tasted in a very long time. Of course, it’s sweet and covered in powdered sugar, cherry in the center, and Changkyun loves it.

“Hey, this is like the best cookie I’ve ever eaten,” Changkyun smiles, “Like, it’s magical, Ki. You’re gorgeous.” Kihyun turns towards him, smirking before Changkyun clarifies, “Your baking, Ki.”

“I’m glad you like those,” Kihyun replies, “Those are the snowballs that I just mastered.” He points toward the tray. “They’re one of Hyungwon’s favorites. I thought, since I can’t really sleep with all the noise going on outside, I would bake to have everything ready early.”

“Snowball? That’s kind of a dumb name for a cookie,” Changkyun points out.

“I mean, I didn’t name them.” Changkyun notices Kihyun putting a plate of cookies together. “All of these cookies have dumb names. Like Hyunwoo’s favorite, fudgy brownie cookies—that’s ridiculous.” He points to a seemingly plain cookie. “These are Minhyuk’s snickerdoodles that I promised him last year but never got to making.”

Changkyun bites into the snickerdoodle, muttering about how he’s never had a snickerdoodle so good in his life. “Listen, I’m going to change your position from cook to baker, and you’re going to bake cookies for me for the rest of my life until I die—”

“No, sir, I only make cookies during Christmas.” Kihyun raises his brow as Changkyun let out a particularly inappropriate moaning noise around the cookie he’s munching on. “Also, you’d starve to death if you had no one to make you food.” Kihyun turns, pulling the last baking tray out from the oven. The science is awkward yet again and Changkyun plays with his hands. “Okay, if you’re going to stand there, could you at least help me? What are you even doing in here?”

“Oh! Yeah,” Changkyun replies after the last bite of the cookie. He grabs the pile of dirty bowls from the counter, placing them into the sink. “Just wanted some coffee is all. The single-serve machine in my room is out of beans.”

“Coffee at almost five am?” Kihyun questions.

“Shirtless at almost five am?” Changkyun sasses back.

“Touche,” Kihyun replies, “But seriously now, you should be in bed. Your mother is gonna kill Minhyuk and I if you go to this holiday charity drive looking like an absolute disaster.”

“I know,” Changkyun replies, “I’ve told her that any decisions I make at this point are my own. I’m an adult now, she needs to stop blaming you guys when _I_ don’t follow the rules.”

“Yeah, that’s not what we get paid for though,” Kihyun replies. “We get paid to look after you. Luckily, your mom hired all your friends—well, except Jooheon. But Jooheon works as a producer in the studio so—” Changkyun looks around, staring at the mistletoe on the ceiling fan that some absolute asshole put up there. Changkyun thinks it has to be Jooheon, who’s hidden mischievous nature frightens _and_ delights Changkyun at the same time. “What are you looking at?”

“Wow, coffee,” Changkyun babbles, “Coffee is great! I love coffee. Do you want any?”

“Im,” Kihyun laughs, turning him around by the shoulders, “Changkyun.” Kihyun steps forward and winks. “Mistletoe.”

“Jesus,” Changkyun sighs. He smiles soon after. “You know what, fuck it.” He leans forward and kisses Kihyun. Of course—Kihyun being an asshole—opens his mouth and kisses Changkyun in a way that he could only describe as filthy. Kihyun opens his mouth slightly, so Changkyun can taste the sugar on his tongue.

They’re interrupted by a loud sigh, Changkyun pulling back abruptly before looking to find out that it’s Hyungwon. He’s rather nonchalant for someone who’s just seen two of his friends almost make out and Changkyun’s eye widen.

“Morning, Ki.”

“Morning Hyungwon,” Kihyun replies, pulling off his apron to hang it over a peg before leaving like none of this had ever happened. Changkyun watches Kihyun leave, staring at the empty doorway long after Kihyun is gone.

It’s not because Kihyun is hot or anything, even though Changkyun totally thinks that.

“If you keep making that face it’s going to stay stuck like that,” Hyungwon says, taking a sip of his coffee before patting Changkyun on the back, leaving him to stew in his embarrassment.


	3. Chapter 3

III. Jooheon

“Dude,” Jooheon asks, “Are you okay?”

“It’s.” Changkyun gets up from his chair, “Christmas music,” he continues.

Changkyun isn’t full Scrooge. Christmas isn’t _that_ bad, but as somewhat of a connoisseur of music he has to say: Christmas music is the worst. It’s like an ear worm that just won’t go away even if it isn’t Christmas. But Jooheon loves listening to music, even if it is really shitty Christmas hits that Changkyun wanted to go away.

Changkyun would tell him no and change the music if it wasn’t Jooheon’s day to pick. It’s how they start listening to the radio in the first place.

Changkyun glares briefly at the nearest speaker which still hasn’t stopped playing Christmas music. Even as Jooheon flips through all the hip hop channels, pop channels—every single radio station is playing Christmas music.

Changkyun feels like he’s going crazy.

“Ah, Kyun,” Jooheon starts, after flipping through all the channels, “They’re all playing Christmas music.” Changkyun lets out a frustrated yet strangled scream, storming to of the studio while Jooheon just looks at him. “Changkyun!” Jooheon calls after him. “Where are you going?”

Changkyun yells, “I want my own radio station,” as he jets out from the studio.” One that doesn’t only play goddamn Christmas music!” Jooheon just sighs and retreats back into his design studio.

Album art doesn’t make itself.

Later, after Hyunwoo has talked him down from buying an entire radio station over the phone, he gives up. Hyunwoo says that all the Christmas song torture will end in less than a week, but he has a hard time believing it. Maybe Hyunwoo has been replaced with a Christmas-song loving clone and is trying to slowly poison his brain into liking all these cheesy Christmas songs. Maybe Hyunwoo is working as a double agent for another company, trying to drive Changkyun crazywith Christmas music so he quits. Okay, that last one was a bit ridiculous, Changkyun admits it.

Anyway, Changkyun grabs himself a cup of coffee from his office and runs to Hyungwon’s office to steal some of the cookies that Kihyun left for him. Hyungwon is watching Pengsoo videos on his phone and then Changkyun gets a good idea for a design.

“Avoiding Christmas music?” Hyungwon asks.

“Yep.”

“Why don’t you just wear headphones then?”

“Because Honey is making his album art and I don’t want to ignore him while he works on it,” Changkyun sighs. “Keep a look out for radio stations that need funding for me, Hyungwon.”

“Sure thing,” Hyungwon replies, never tearing his eyes away from the video on his phone. There was more than a likely chance that Hyungwon was just going to ignore him.

Changkyun hums Christmas songs—accursedly—as he heads up the stairs, straight to Jooheon’s work studio. He doesn’t even fully register what’s going on until he’s already through the door and on his way to the chair right next to Jooheon.

Changkyun whispers to himself, “Oh my god,” because there Jooheon was. Singing Mariah Carey with all his power.

“I don’t need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace! Santa Claus won’t make me happ—” Jooheon spins on his chair, goofy grin on his face when he looks up from the computer and sees Changkyun in his peripheral vision. “Oh, fuck—” He doesn’t turn down the music either which makes Changkyun want to laugh.

“Just want you for my own?” Changkyun quips, biting into a smile. “More than you could ever know?”

Jooheon narrows his eyes before speaking. “Make my wish come true?”

They stare at each other for a very long time, so long that Changkyun wants to laugh.

“All I want for Christmas is you,” they sing together as the song loops back to the chorus.

“Ugh, I hate myself,” Changkyun mutters as Jooheon turns up the music. “You know, for as much as I hate that song, I do know all the lyrics.”

“Don’t we all?” Jooheon replies, stepping forward to take Changkyun’s hand—fuck, is it happening _again?—_ and spin him around to the music.Rocking Around the Christmas Tree plays next, a song that Changkyun was actually somewhat okay with, and they’re dancing together.

“Rocking around the Christmas tree,” they sing, “At the Christmas party hop.”

Changkyun laughs when Jooheon dips him, singing, “Mistletoe hung where you can—goddammit!” He looks just beyond Jooheon’s head and sees mistletoe hung from the traitorous ceiling fan in this traitorous studio. Jooheon looks up and laughs as Changkyun squirms out of his hold. “Why does this keep happening to me?” Changkyun mutters, “Coincidences are just tucked into every single part of my god damn life, aren’t they?”

“Should I be offended or not,” Jooheon jokes with an attempted smile, but he looks a little sad. Changkyun sighs. “If you don’t wanna kiss me, let me know! Mistletoe isn’t contractually binding haha—”

“I never said that I didn’t want to kiss you, Joo. Come here you big baby,” Changkyun says, grabbing Jooheon’s collar and pulling him in close. “Getting caught under mistletoe has been happening to me for two days straight, I promise it isn’t you.” He waits, of course, for Jooheon to give him the okay.

Unsurprisingly, Jooheon is an amazing kisser. He easily falls into Changkyun’s top five—top three if the music wasn’t Christmas music—and he makes Changkyun feel comfortable. Jooheon kisses like he means it, bringing his hands up to cup Changkyun’s cheeks, and it makes Changkyun feel a bit more secure. Jooheon isn’t sloppy in the slightest and he even nips at Changkyun’s bottom lip lightly—not enough to bruise, but enough that he could feel it.

It takes a bit for Changkyun to realize this is Jooheon, his best friend for seven years that he’s basically making out with, but he doesn’t quite care.

“Wow,” Jooheon says with a gulp after they pull away from each other. “Merry fucking Christmas to me, huh?”

“Yeah, something like that,” Changkyun replies, “But your bonus is still getting added to your paycheck, don’t worry about that.”


	4. Chapter 4

IV. Hyunwoo

“You’re the one,” Changkyun starts and shakes his head. He couldn’t believe it. Kihyun, the man who hates public displays of affection, was planting the mistletoe all over his goddamn apartment. 

“Sorry?” Kihyun says. 

“You’re the one doing the thing.” Changkyun points at the mistletoe in Kihyun’s hands. “The thing!”

“Are you broken, Changkyun?” Kihyun asks. 

“You’re the one,” Changkyun whispers, pointing his finger at Kihyun. Kihyun finishes attaching the mistletoe, stepping off the chair and grinning at him. Changkyun looks around the doorframe, exiting to a place without mistletoe. 

“Listen, it’s not my fault if something hasn’t happened,” Kihyun leers. 

Changkyun replies with shrieking. Pure, agonizingly loud, shrieking. And running. 

Lots of running. 

“Hey? Changkyun-ah,” Hyunwoo calls, popping his head into the bathroom where Changkyun was very obviously checking around for more mistletoe. “Is everything alright?” Hyunwoo sounds concerned, as always, so Changkyun looks up. He sees Hyunwoo’s coffee colored hair, looking at his face as he crouched down to Changkyun’s level. “Let me know what’s going on?”

“Kihyun,” Changkyun says, sound muffled by the sleeves of his sweater. “Kihyun’s been putting the mistletoe everywhere!” It feels suffocating and, when Hyunwoo takes a step forward, Changkyun feels trapped. “Please, don’t get any closer! I don’t know if he’s gotten to the bathroom yet.” 

“Uh, that’s strange,” Hyunwoo replies, trying his best to reach Changkyun, but to no avail. Changkyun runs as fast as he can, sprinting past Hyunwoo towards the elevator. He taps his foot anxiously, waiting for the door to open, and hoping that there was no one in the elevator. 

Sadly, he doesn’t get what he wants, because when the door slides open Changkyun is greeted by Hyungwon. He’s wearing a very ugly Christmas sweater, hopefully ironically, and his hair is swept to the side—and there’s mistletoe over the doors. 

Changkyun takes a fearful step back. 

“Fuck,” Changkyun shrieks yet again, “No!”

“What are you doing this time, Changkyun?” Hyungwon starts, watching as Changkyun throws up a cross with his fingers. In a way, it's good that Hyungwon is seemingly oblivious to all the mistletoe bullshit that Changkyun’s gone through for the past three days, but he still doesn't even want Hyungwon to be remotely near him in case the accursed plant is dangling above their heads at this exact moment. 

“Kihyun!” Changkyun exclaims, “He’s been putting mistletoe every-fucking-where!” Hyungwon takes a step forward and Changkyun takes a step back, still keeping his finger cross up like Hyungwon was some demon that Changkyun needed to purge from existence. Hyungwon takes a step towards Changkyun and Changkyun backs away. He backs up so much, in fact, that he hits something solid. 

It has to be Hyunwoo. Nobody else he knows is that firm and solid. 

“There’s no mistletoe in the hallway,” Changkyun says as he turns to Hyunwoo, who glances upward and stays there with his eyes glued to the ceiling. Changkyun doesn’t want or dare to look up. “Right?” 

Changkyun looks straight up and sees what he could essentially say was a mistletoe forest on the ceiling of the hallway. 

“How did he even manage this?” Changkyun asks. 

“I bet Minhyuk helped him,” Hyunwoo states. “He also stays in this suite longer than you, considering he’s the in-home chef.”

“Fuck, this is like my favorite dream gone wrong in, like, a million ways,” Changkyun sighs. 

“Favorite dream, huh?” Hyunwoo teases, raising a brow at Changkyun while Hyungwon laughs at him. 

“Ah, just shut up and kiss,” Kihyun says as he enters the room, “The sexual tension between the both of you is so thick you can cut it with a knife and serve it on a sandwich.” Kihyun takes a seat on the leather recliner, gesturing for them to just get on with it, but Hyunwoo looks like he wants to object and Changkyun just looks terrified. “He's not that bad, nor does he have goddamn cooties.”

“Listen, I’m not going to kiss anybody if they don’t want it,” Hyunwoo states with a sigh. Hyunwoo’s eyes are narrowed, looking sharply at Kihyun who just sticks his tongue out at him. Changkyun thinks he looks rather…well, hot, to say the least. That’s something that Changkyun has always thought—that Hyunwoo was hot. His gaze soon turns to Kihyun, eyebrows knitting together. “Wait, what do you mean by ‘not that bad’?” 

Changkyun sticks his tongue out at Kihyun when he starts to blush. Changkyun stares at Hyunwoo’s lips, noticing how plump and kissable they really were. Changkyun feels Hyunwoo run the pad of his thumb over where it can reach from his hand’s cupped position, caressing Changkyun’s cheek lightly before Changkyun decides he can't take any of this anymore. He pulls Hyunwoo in for a kiss, pressing their lips together gently and is ecstatic when he feels Hyunwoo smile into the kiss. He feels both of Hyunwoo’s hands cupping is face and it lets a Changkyun run his hand through Hyunwoo’s hair. 

“Ha,” Changkyun says, “That was amazing.” 

“Same,” Hyunwoo replies. He wraps his arm around Changkyun’s shoulders, relaxed and calm, and Changkyun wants to kiss him again. Really, he does, but he can control himself. “Merry Christmas?”

“Merry Christmas,” Changkyun smiles, “Can we do that again?”

Kihyun groans. ‘If you’re gonna suck each other’s faces off,” Kihyun calls as Hyunwoo and. Changkyun walk through the large hallway, “Get a room. I know I rigged the place to have this happen, but I don’t wanna see my best friends fuck each other!”


	5. Chapter 5

V - Minhyuk

“Changkyun-ah,” he can hear someone say, “Wake up! It’s Christmas!”

Changkyun feels sudden movement on his bed, groggily looking around to see Minhyuk hovering above him. He was wearing a god awful Christmas sweater, one with bright yellows and bright lights that Minhyuk decided were good to flash as Changkyun was sleeping. He checks the digital clock on his bedside table, reading five am—they didn’t have any schedules, so he had no business meetings he had to be up for at five in the morning—but he didn’t have the heart to sass Minhyuk. Not on Christmas Day anyway.

“What do you want, Minhyuk?” Changkyun groans, turning his pillow over to the cold side. He is ready to go back to bed, but Minhyuk just keeps getting uncomfortably close to him.

“It’s Christmas morning, you lump,” Minhyuk replies, “There are presents that I want to open, and Hyunwoo is making coco—he also said we can’t open presents until you come down. So wake up!”

“He did?” Changkyun yawns, letting Minhyuk pull him up and out of bed. It doesn’t register that he’s only wearing his boxers until he’s greeted by Kihyun, who has his eyebrow raised.

“What happened to wearing a shirt in the house, Kyun?” Kihyun laughs. Changkyun sticks out his tongue at him.

“Ha ha ha,” Changkyun deadpans, “How funny.”

“I’ve got the solution for that,” Jooheon smiles and Changkyun can’t help but wonder when he even got here. Jooheon didn’t live in the same apartment as him anymore, let alone in the same complex, so how he got here at the ass crack of dawn was beside Changkyun. Jooheon picks up Changkyun’s present, handing it to him with a smile. “Don’t expect too much,” Jooheon says, “I literally got it just this morning, I didn’t think about it at all.”

Changkyun tears off the wrapping paper slowly, wondering about what Jooheon could’ve gotten him. He didn’t leave a list—hell, he doesn’t even write them anymore. All he wants is to be with his friends on Christmas. “Whoa, it’s a tragically bad Christmas sweater,” Changkyun says, pulling it over his head. The material isn’t scratchy despite the design looking like it was created by an absolute amateur, but it’s endearing.

Jooheon picks up another gift, handing it to Hyunwoo who says, “Joo, you really shouldn’t have.”

“I know,” Jooheon replies, “But you’re quite literally my favorite hyung and you work really hard to make sure Changkyun and I don’t die when we’re together. So I did it anyway.”

Christmas is actually quite nice, not that Changkyun would ever admit it. It always kinda sucked in years past, maybe because it used to be just him in this larger than life apartment with no one on Christmas Day, but this didn’t suck—this was comfortable.

They open more presents: Jooheon gets a Mikro M3 controller gifted to him by Changkyun, Minhyuk gets a bottle opener and Kihyun gets a new apron that says _kiss the chef_. Ironic really, since that had been what Changkyun had been doing not even a few days ago. Changkyun opens his presents from the others as well. Kihyun had gifted him the gift of choice by giving him a gift card to H&M, calling him a rich e-boy that can choose his own goddamn clothes. Hyunwoo has given him a watch with a little bear engraved into the metal and Changkyun turns absolutely red at the thought.

And then, Minhyuk hands over his present—but not before looking up at the ceiling and laughing.

“What? What’s going on?” Changkyun asks, but then Hyunwoo nudges his arm and tells him to look up and he realizes. “Ah, I understand now. This shit again.” Internally, however, Changkyunwants to slam his head against the wall. He thought that, after yesterday, he and Hyunwoo took down all the mistletoe. Changkyun shoots a glare at Kihyun who shrugs at him.“Ah, really? When there’s an audience?” Changkyun mumbles to himself.

Minhyuk tales Changkyun’s hand in his own, bringing it up to his lips and placing a gentle kiss on it. Changkyun goes beet red, looking at a convenient spot on the floor when Minhyuk gets him to meet his gaze. “Let’s get this over with, yeah?” Minhyuk says sweetly, “Then we can go steal the Christmas cookies from the pantry that Kihyun thinks we forgot about!”

“Yeah, okay.”

Minhyuk gently places his lips on to Changkyun’s, but isn’t sloppy. It’s nice, considering Minhyuk is the epitome of beauty and Changkyun feels somewhat undeserving.

Changkyun hears Kihyun mutter, “Well, now I feel like a whore,” from the recliner in the living room and Jooheon laughing at him.

“Wow, thanks for letting me do that,” Minhyuk says with a smile on his face, “I thought for sure that you were gonna punch me in the throat if I got remotely close to you.”

“You’re not Kihyun,” Changkyun says, wrapping his arm around Minhyuk’s shoulder. “If you were Kihyun, I would've punched the heck out of you.” When he turns to look at the others he sees Jooheon and Kihyun squinting at each other, asking questions with their eyes that Changkyun doesn't know if he should answer. Hyungwon is staring at the floor, smiling and Hyunwoo looks like he doesn't even know what's going on.

Yeah, never mind. Christmas is terrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter is going to be very very VERY short, and i apologize haha, but there's no build-up to a kiss so it's kinda short.


	6. Chapter 6

VI - Hyungwon

Christmas has finally passed, and Changkyun finally feels a sense of ease. There was relief in knowing that mistletoe won’t exist until December, that he gets to spend some time with his friends without having to make out with one of them, and—most of all—he’s happy for the fireworks show that New Year’s Eve was known for.

Everyone he lures outside to the roof takes their sweet ass time, much to Changkyun’s chagrin.

“Hyungwon-hyung! Come out,” Changkyun calls from the doorway, “You’re going to miss the fireworks!!”

“Changkyun,” Hyungwon responds, “They haven’t started yet.” Hyungwon taps Changkyun’s shoulder once his coat is securely on. “Calm down.” Changkyun stops, following Hyungwon’s eyes upward. They flicker over Changkyun’s head and he feels his stomach sink. There it was.

The last spring of mistletoe. Changkyun sighs, making eye contact with Hyungwon and leans in—but is greeted with Hyungwon’s hand in his face.

“I don’t believe in mistletoe,” Hyungwon says, “So, take that in whatever way you want.”

Hyungwon leaves Changkyun in the doorway, by himself, struggling to reach what he considers the devil’s plant so he can rip it to shreds and destroy it.

Kihyun notices all the commotion, nudging Hyunwoo with his arm and discreetly motioning to Changkyun who also laughs slightly. Changkyun glares at the two, something dark and dangerous, and Hyunwoo stops. Kihyun is still laughing at him, even as he stomps the shit out of the mistletoe.


End file.
